Αμένωφις Α \Αίγυπτος
Αμένωφις Α' ο Διαπρεπής Amenhotep Pharaohs, Eighteenth dynasty of Egypt thumb|300px| [[Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακή ΕποχήΗγεμόνες Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής Δυναστεία 18η (XVIII) 16ος Αιώνας π.Χ. ---- ---- Όνομα: Αμένωφις Ηγεμονικά Ονόματα ---- ---- Αίγυπτος Ηγεμόνες Αιγύπτου Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Αιγύπτου Αιγυπτιακή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Αιγυπτιακής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες Αρχαιο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής|>>'Αρχαιο-Αιγυπτιακή'<<]] Δυναστεία 0α (0a) Δυναστεία 0β (0b) Δυναστεία 1η (I) Δυναστεία 2η (II) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες Παλαιο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής|>>'Παλαιο-Αιγυπτιακή'<<]] Δυναστεία 3η (III) Δυναστεία 4η (IV) Δυναστεία 5η (V) Δυναστεία 6η (VI) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες 1ης Ενδιάμεσης Εποχής|>>'Πρώτη Ενδιάμεση'<<]] Δυναστεία 7η (VII) Δυναστεία 8η (VIII) Δυναστεία 9η (IX) Δυναστεία 10η (X) Δυναστεία 11α (XIa) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες Μεσο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής|>>'Μεσο-Αιγυπτιακή'<<]] Δυναστεία 11β (XIb) Δυναστεία 12η (XII) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες 2ης Ενδιάμεσης Εποχής|>>'Δεύτερη Ενδιάμεση'<<]] Δυναστεία 13η (XIII) Δυναστεία 14η (XIV) Δυναστεία 15η (XV) Δυναστεία 16ης (XVI) Δυναστεία 17η (XVII) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής|>>'Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακή' (New)<<]] Δυναστεία 18η (XVIII) Δυναστεία 19η (XIX) Δυναστεία 20η (XX) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες 3ης Ενδιάμεσης Εποχής|>>'Τρίτη Ενδιάμεση'<<]] Δυναστεία 21η (XXI) Δυναστεία 22η (XXII) Δυναστεία 23η (XXIII) Δυναστεία 24η (XXIV) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες Νεο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής|>>'Νεο-Αιγυπτιακή' (Late)<<]] Δυναστεία 25η (XXV) Δυναστεία 26η (XXVI) Δυναστεία 27η (XXVII) Δυναστεία 28η (XXVIII) Δυναστεία 29η (XXIX) Δυναστεία 30η (XXX) Δυναστεία 31η (XXXI) Δυναστεία 32η (XXXII) Δυναστεία 33η (XXXIII) ---- ---- Σουμερία (Sumer) Ηγεμόνες Σουμερίας ---- Ακκαδία (Akkad) Ηγεμόνες Ακκαδίας ---- Συρία (Martu) Ηγεμόνες Συρίας ---- Ισραηλία (Israel)Ηγεμόνες Ισραηλίας ---- Ιουδαία (Judash) Ηγεμόνες Ιουδαίας ---- Φοινίκη (Phoenicia) Ηγεμόνες Φοινίκης ---- Ασσυρία (Assyria) Ηγεμόνες Ασσυρίας ---- Βαβυλωνία (Babylonia) Ηγεμόνες Βαβυλωνίας ---- Μιταννία (Mitanni) Ηγεμόνες Μιταννίας ---- Χετταϊκή Αυτοκρατορία (Hatti) Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Μυκηναϊκή Ελλάδα (Mycenaean Greece) Ηγεμόνες Μυκηναϊκής Ελλάδας ]] thumb|300px| Ο [[Νείλος Ποταμός και η νήσος Σάιδα ]] thumb|300px|[[Λιβύη Μαρμαρική]] - Αυτοκράτορας (φαραώ) της Αιγύπτου (1524 - 1503 π.Χ.). - Χρονική Περίοδος Διακυβέρνησης: Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακή Εποχή, 16ος Αιώνας π.Χ. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "Αμένωφις" είναι εξελληνισμός του ονόματος "Amenhotep" που είναι Αιγυπτιακής προέλευσης. Ονομασία Οι διάφορες ονομασίες τις οποίες έλαβε (ή με τις οποίες αναφέρεται στην ιστορία) είναι: *Amen-hotep ( = Amun is satisfied) *Djoser-ka-Re (= Holy is the soul of Re) Γενεαλογία - Οίκος: 18η Δυναστεία (XVIII). - Πατέρας: [[]], - Μητέρα: - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Ταύτιση με "Αίγυπτο" Πιθανότατα, αυτός είναι ο φαραώ "Αίγυπτος", ο αντίπαλος του Δαναού, που αναζητούσε, εναγωνίως, ο Μανέθων ανεπιτυχώς στους καταλόγους των Αιγυπτίων φαραώ, και τον ταύτισε (εντελώς λάθος) με μεταγενέστερους βασιλείς όπως ο Άρμαϊς (Ay or Eye II), Σέθωσις Α' και Σέθωσις Β'. Ο Ιώσηπος στο σύγγραμμα "Κατά Απίωνος" I15, 16 παράγραφοι 93- 105, αναφέρει: :"Νυνί δε της Αρχαιότητος ταύτης ... του δε (επόμενος ήτο) ο Σέθως, ο και Ραμέσσης, ιππικήν και ναυτικήν έχων δύναμιν, τον μεν αδελφόν Άρμαϊν, επίτροπον της Αιγύπτου κατέστησεν, και πάσαν μεν αυτώ την άλλη βασιλικήν περιέθηκεν εξουσίαν, μόνο δε ενετείλατο διάδημα μη φορείν, μηδέ την βασιλίδα μητέρα και των τέκνων αδικείν... αυτός δε επί Κύπρον και Φοινίκην και πάλιν Ασσυρίους τε και Μήδους στρατεύσας, άπαντες τους μεν δόρατι τους δε αμαχητί φόβω δε της πολλής δυνάμεως υποχειρίους έλαβεν... Χρόνου τε ικανού γεγονότος, Άρμαις ...την βασιλίδα βιάιως έσχεν ...και αντήρε τω αδελφώ. Λέγεται γαρ ότι ο μεν Σέθως εκαλείτο "Αίγυπτος", Άρμαις δε, ο αδελφός αυτού, "Δαναός"" Βιογραφία - Τα σημαντικότερα ιστορικά γεγονότα, κατά την διάρκεια του βίου του, είναι: *He came to the throne after premature death of prince Amenemhat, the heir to the throne. Two tomb texts indicate ότι αυτός οργάνωσε δύο εκστρατείες στην Nubia (στο 7ο και 8ο έτος της βασιλείας του). According to the tomb texts of Ahmose, son of Ebana, Amenhotep later sought to expand Egypt's border southward into Nubia and he led an invasion force which defeated the Nubian army. The tomb biography of Ahmose Pen-Nekhebet says he also fought in a campaign in Kush, however it is quite possible that it refers to the same campaign as Ahmose, son of Ebana. Ανήγειρε έναν ναό στην Σάιδα (Saï) που αποδεικνύει ότι εγκατέστησε Αιγύπτιους αποίκους έως τον 3ο καταρράκτη του Νείλου. Amenhotep built a temple at Saï, showing that he had established Egyptian settlements almost as far as the Third Cataract. A single reference in the tomb of Ahmose Pen-Nekhebet indicates another campaign in Iamu in the land of Kehek. Η θέση του Kehek θεωρείται άγνωστη. Πιθανότατα, όμως, ταυτίζεται με την Ζυγίτιδα, την χώρα των Ζυγέων της Κλασσικής Εποχής. Οπότε, προκύπτει το συμπέρασμα ότι ίσως η πόλη "Iamu" πρέπει να ταυτισθεί με το μεταγενέστερο Παραιτόνιο, έδρα Αχαϊκού κράτους (Δαναοί (?)) It was long believed that Kehek was a reference to the Libyan tribe, Qeheq, and thus it was postulated that invaders from Libya took advantage of the death of Ahmose to move into the western Nile Delta. Unfortunately for this theory, the Qeheq people only appeared in later times, and Kehek's identity remains unknown. Nubia is a possibility, since Amenhotep did campaign there, and the western desert and the oases have also been suggested, since these seem to have fallen under Egyptian control once again. Egypt had lost the western desert and the oases during the second intermediate period, and during the revolt against the Hyksos, Kamose thought it necessary to garrison them. It is uncertain when they were fully retaken, but on one stele, the title "Prince-Governor of the oases" was used, which means that Amenhotep's reign forms the terminus ante quem for the return of Egyptian rule. Επέμβαση σε Παλαιστίνη Δεν υπάρχουν καταγεγραμμένες εκστρατείες σε Συρία ή Παλαιστίνη κατά την διάρκεια της βασιλείας του. However, according to the Tombos Stela of his successor, Thutmose I, when Thutmose led a campaign into Asia all the way to the Euphrates, he found no one who fought against him. If Thutmose did not lead a campaign which has not been recorded into Asia before this recorded one, it would mean that the preceding pharaoh would have had to pacify Syria instead, which would indicate a possible Asiatic campaign of Amenhotep I. Two references to the Levant potentially written during his reign might be contemporary witnesses to such a campaign: *One of the candidates for Amenhotep's tomb contains a reference to Qedmi, which is somewhere in Canaan or the Transjordan, and *Amenemhet's tomb contains a hostile reference to Mitanni. However, neither of these references necessarily refer to campaigning, nor do they even necessarily date to Amenhotep's reign. The location of Amenhotep's tomb is not certain, and Amenemhet lived to serve under multiple kings who are known to have attacked Mitanni. Records from Amenhotep's reign are simply altogether too scant and too vague to reach a conclusion about any Syrian campaign. Ταύτιση με Αίγυπτο Σύμφωνα με τον Μανέθωνα ο Δαναός, μετά από συμφωνία με τον φαραώ "Αίγυπτο", πραγματοποίησε νικηφόρα εκστρατεία στην Παλαιστίνη. Σύμφωνα πάντοτε με την διήγηση του Μανέθωνα, ενώ ο φαραώ Δαναός μαχόταν στην Συρία πληροφορήθηκε ότι ο συγγενής του Αίγυπτος που είχε αφήσει στην Αίγυπτο, ως τοποτηρητή του θρόνου, προχώρησε σε σφετερισμό της εξουσίας. Εδώ πρέπει να υποτεθεί ότι ο Δαναός διαφώνησε με τον φαραώ σε ζητήματα διαμοιρασμού της λείας. Συνεχίζοντας την διήγηση ο Μανέθων αναφέρει (με μια μικρή διαφοροποίηση όμως) ότι μετά το γεγονός αυτό, ο Δαναός διέκοψε την εκστρατεία και προσπάθησε να επιστρέψει στην Αίγυπτο. Ο Αίγυπτος, όμως, επέτυχε να τον ανακόψει στο Πηλούσιο. Τότε ο Δαναός και οι πιστοί οπαδοί του (οι "Δαναοί") αδυνατώντας από την μία πλευρά να επιστρέψουν στην χώρα τους αλλά από την άλλη κάτοχοι ενός ισχυρού στόλου, αποφάσισαν να να εγκαταλείψουν για πάντα την Αιγυπτιακή αυτοκρατορία και να αναζητήσουν νέα πατρίδα στο Αιγαίο. Ταφή Οι πληροφορίες που αφορούν τον τάφο και το μουμμιοποιημένο σώμα (μούμια) του είναι: *Tomb ANB near Dra el-Naga at Western Thebes or tomb KV39 at the Valley of the Kings. *Mummy of the king, who died at the age of 50 was found in the DB320 cache at Deir el-Bahari. Χρονολογία Οι διάφορες χρονολογίες της βασιλείας του από διακεκριμμένους Αιγυπτιολόγους, αρχαίους και νεώτερους, είναι: *Manethon (through Josepus, Theophilus) assigned to him 20 yers and 7 mnhs of rule. *Manethon (through Africanus) assigned to him 24 yers of rule. *Manethon (through Eusebius) assigned to him 21 yers of rule. *1551-1524 (Wente) *1545-1525 (Redford) *1529-1509 (Parker) *1527-1506 (Hornung) *1526-1506 (Grimal) *1525-1504 (Málek, Arnold, von Beckerath, Shaw) *1524-1503 (Dodson) *1515-1494 (Aldred) *1514-1493 (Krauss, Murnane) *1504-1483 (Helck) *1508-1484 (NarmerSite) Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * 18η Δυναστεία (XVIII) * Ηγεμόνες Αρχαίας Αιγύπτου * Ηγεμόνες Αιγύπτου * Αίγυπτος * Αρχαία Αίγυπτος * Αιγυπτιακή Αυτοκρατορία * Αιγύπτιοι * Αιγύπτιοι Θεοί Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category:Ηγεμόνες 16ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Category:Ηγεμόνες 18ης Αιγυπτιακής Δυναστείας Category:Ηγεμόνες Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής